Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security system and method to prevent fraudulent activities occurring at a self-checkout terminal. More particularly, a method and system for verifying a fraudulent activity at a self-checkout unit.
Description of Related Art
Self-checkouts are quickly becoming the established method of paying for retail goods by consumers. Their promise of shorter lines, quicker sales, and increased privacy are appealing to consumers. Furthermore, not having to staff manned-checkouts and the monetary savings associated with decreased payroll expenses is appealing to the retailer.
On the other hand, the self-checkouts present a number of problems. The opportunity, ease, and potential of deniability allow some customers to steal items by simply not scanning them or by feigning trouble scanning items. Therefore, thefts or fraudulent activities occurring at the self-checkouts can often be several times that of manned checkouts.
Accordingly, self-checkouts often employ various anti-theft measures utilizing a weight sensor or scale that measures the weight of the output at bagging area. If the increase of the weight at the bagging area is not commensurate with the item's known weight, the system raises a flag, and the transaction is halted. The self-checkouts are often erroneous and set off too many “false-positives.” In addition, theft deterrence of self-checkouts is not comprehensive enough which allows additional ways that customers can steal from self-checkouts.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and verification process that can reduce theft activities and false-positive alerts of a fraudulent activities that may occur at self-checkouts.